


〈基锤〉少年车

by FengQiYunYong



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengQiYunYong/pseuds/FengQiYunYong
Summary: 就是单纯的一辆破车，辣鸡文笔哈哈哈如题，少年车…吧？Loki估计是装？？我也不知道，他们已经不受我控制了🌚最后，祝大家观看愉快！(๑><๑）
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 6





	〈基锤〉少年车

敲门声响起，躺在床上的Thor有些疑惑。这个时间了居然还有人找他？

“进来吧。”

房门打开，穿着黑色带墨绿色暗纹睡衣的Loki走了进来，脸色有些不自然，带着平时少见的紧张和扭捏。关上了门，还上了锁，他走近了Thor，不自然的开了口。

“哥，哥哥，能不能帮帮我…”

他只能说这样子眼中甚至带着水雾的弟弟真的是太少见了。虽然平时不说是叛逆，但还是带着点小傲娇的，这副不安的样子他还是第一次见到。

“怎么了，Loki？”

黑发少年眼中带着执拗，重复了一遍问题。Thor沉默，看着他的眼，仿佛要望进他的心灵深处，不发一言，点了点头。

走到床边，Loki褪下了睡裤，面对着坐在床上的Thor。白色的内裤被撑出了一个凸起的形状，顶端被濡湿了些，隐约变得有些透明。

Thor在看到弟弟脱裤子的时候就猜到了什么，在真正看到了勃起的那处时，才确实了自己的猜测。Loki见哥哥不说话，有些委屈。

“不行吗，哥哥…”明明刚刚才答应了自己…

Thor还是没说话，只是静静地看了他几秒钟，便把Loki带到了床上，让他靠着床头的靠板。因为外围有一层软软的东西，所以靠起来倒也不会感到不舒服。

Thor是跪着的，方便接下来的动作。隔着内裤缓缓搓揉着那处。感受着弟弟在自己手下变得越发坚硬，喘气声也越来越大声，他往前移动，吻上了对方喘着气的唇，手上动作不停。还是少年的两人都没有什么经验，但男人的天性似乎让他们越发熟练。这个吻从一开始的青涩笨拙，慢慢的变得火辣热烈。唇舌交缠给兄弟俩都带来了快感，Loki抑制不住地把Thor的头摁向自己的方向，像是要把对方吞吃入腹一般，而Thor也在这般场景之下情欲越发蓬勃，下身挺立了起来。

唇舌分离，两人的脸上都布满了红晕，嘴唇水润无比。Thor松开了Loki的下身，俯下身用嘴小心翼翼地把内裤脱下，硬挺的阴茎呼啸而出，拍在了Thor的脸上。Loki的颜色并不深，带着少年独有的粉色，青涩可是尺寸却也不容小觑。

Loki情不自禁地把自己的往Thor的脸上摩擦，想要得到一些缓解。而Thor也很配合，并没有抗拒的意思，反而乖乖地用脸颊蹭了蹭。光滑的脸蛋触感极好，看起来粉粉嫩嫩的，还带着被情欲熏红的红晕，加上此刻正乖巧的蹭着一根鸡巴，看得Loki心中越发火热，恨不得立刻顶入他的身体里肆意顶弄。

Thor也没让Loki等太久，蹭了几下就开始用嘴来继续先前的工作。粉色的舌尖在顶端滑动，慢慢的舔舐着整个柱体，还不忘用手轻轻逗弄两颗卵蛋，直到整根阴茎都泛着水润的光，Thor才慢慢的用嘴容纳下他。张大嘴，想将整根肉棒尽数吞下，缓缓的吞吐着，脸颊一耸一耸，苏爽的感觉涌遍Loki的全身，他止不住地发出了抽气声。

“哈，啊…哥哥…嗯，啊啊！”

Loki第一次缴械在了Thor嘴里，Thor知道弟弟要射了，根据他的兴奋程度和颤抖幅度，可是他没有将Loki吐出，而是任由灼热粘稠的精液被射进自己的口腔。在Loki的注视下，他咽下了那些白浊，甚至挑逗性地舔了舔自己的唇，并感受到对方的视线越发火热，像是要把他拆吃入腹一样。

“Brother...”Loki的眼睛里充满了欲望，Thor也一样，但还是用眼神示意他等一等。褪去自己和弟弟的衣服，他开始开拓起自己的后庭来。没有润滑剂，只能就地取材用Loki的东西了。手指在后方抽动着，Thor自己也兴致高涨，嘴中毫不顾忌的泄出细细的呻吟声。

Thor用Loki再次勃起的阴茎对准了自己已经开拓得差不多的小穴，缓慢的坐了下去。

“哈…”

“啊…”

享受着融为一体的快感，两人都发出了舒服的喟叹。Thor开始上下摇摆自己的臀部，让Loki在他的身体里抽插。Loki舒服极了，初尝情事的欢愉让他忍不住想得到更多。少年的急躁让他忍不住流连于兄长赤裸的胴体上，他向上顶去，一次比一次用力，顶得Thor浑身酥软，到最后无力的伏趴在Loki身上，嘴里流露出破碎的呻吟，少年的粗喘，肉体碰撞的声音和淫靡的水声不绝于耳，在房间里编制成了一首淫荡至极的曲调。

“啊啊，Loki…好舒服…嗯啊…”

“哥哥…”

挑逗着Thor的身体，下身做着抽插的动作，噗呲噗呲的暧昧声响几乎要让Loki红了眼。

看着面色潮红，呢喃着“操我”之类让人欲火焚身的话语的哥哥，Loki变得幽深的绿眸里闪过一丝精芒——

今晚，我是不会让你睡的，我亲爱的哥哥。

END


End file.
